Skating Escapades
by SerenBunny
Summary: Serena becomes a Olympic skater after getting her memories of skating from the past back, and the Negaverse attack when she is in the Olympic stadium causing her to transform in front of everyone.


**Summary:** Serena becomes an Olympic skater after getting her memories of skating from the past back, and the Negaverse attack when she is in the Olympic stadium causing her to transform in front of everyone.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not and never will own anything relating to Sailor Moon or anything that you recognise.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Timeline:** During Series 1.  
**Rating:** G.  
**A/N:** Just a silly little thing that was inspired by a dream I had last night; one shot, no sequel, adopt if you want. I don't own anything, only the idea, which was a dream, no money, is being made. This was only worked on for about six hours (including brakes) and its like 2 AM over here, so please, be forgiving if you decide to flame.  
**Reviews:** Like an author - GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE!! But seriously, please tell me if its bad!

* * *

Glancing around her, Serena Tuskino sucked in a breathe before sweating. 

'Oh God I'm gonna mess up!' She thought and looked around the stern faces of the other competitors, thinking of how she got into this mess.

'This mess' was standing in line for the Olympic Skating event, with thousands of people on the stands and millions watching from their TVs in their homes.

How she got there? After remembering that she was great skater 'back in the day' (in the Siler Millennium), she had taken to the ice like a duck to water, but usually in private. One day her brother followed her with his camera and set it up to watch her, leaving it there until later that night and put it on the internet without checking, thinking that she was going to make a fool out of herself.

But her grace and speed, quick thinking and agility was shown through YouTube and after millions of people watched it she was approached by a representative of the Governments Arts department and whisked away to training without a word to her friends, family or the scouts.

It was nice to have a break from 'world save-age', as she called it, but after gruelling hours of work, strict dieting plans, hours in makeup each day and wardrobe fittings she was wishing for Luna or even Raye to appear and start telling her off for slacking off her sacred duties, hell she wanted the Negaverse to spring her out, but no luck.

"And next up is Serena Tuskino for the Juniors Division!" The announcer called out and she was pushed (none too gently) by her coach into the tunnel entrance/exit where the ice started.

Looking down she moved one foot, then the other, repeating the pattern until she was swaying from side to side gently. The tunnel was ending and light was up ahead, music and people talking could be heard as she straightened up, gave herself a pep talk and felt her fear ebb away.

"I'm Sailor Moon, champion of the light! I used to do this all the time back in the Silver Millennium, doing it here is no bother!" She spoke to herself, and then paled as she entered the area - finally seeing the masses collected.

Bright banners of the different nations were scattered through the large stadium, thousands of people were packed in like sardines in the area and the sun hung high in the sky, giving it the impression of a beautiful day.

As Serena slowly made her way towards the centre where a large red dot was (the starting point) she felt something deep within her stirring but dismissed it for nerves, pulling her skirt down a bit, fixing her top slightly and checking that her hair was in place (in its normal buns) before looking to her feet, checking the Velcro straps were in place and stopped, both feet together, then brought her body close to her knees, resting her head on them and her arms covering her body, curled up in a standing foetal position.

Slowly the music began and Serena stretched, bringing her arms above her head before twirling in a circle, her hair following. Braking from her spot she flew through the air with her knees bent before landing on one foot, the other at a ninety-degree angle.

'Basic stuff.' Serena thought as she calmly moved in a circle, knowing that this part was crucial for the set up for the rest of the dance.

Suddenly she stopped, the music dropped to a whisper before she looked to the other side of her and it sped up, booming from the speakers and she grinned. Throwing herself into the dance she missed the glances from her teachers, she had changed the music at the last minute, knowing anything else was boring, and used all of her knowledge from the Silver Millennium into winning this thing.

After a triple axel she felt them first. 'Them' being the Negaverse, then she saw them. Or, more accurately, Malachite and Darien, in his prince form, sitting in the front row watching her with smirks on their faces.

'Oh no, what are they doing here?!' The thought and glanced around as she performed a hand stand over the ice - something she _knew_ the other skaters could not do - and put more space between herself and the judges.

"I seems that the little blonde one has a decent amount of powers, Prince Darien." Malachite muttered to him and nodded to the blonde skater who kept looking at them every few seconds. "Your scouts was accurate - for once."

"Be quite Malachite; just get ready to spring the youma." Prince Darien glared in return and looked around the seats they were at.

The family from the springs were sitting beside him, and the reports were on the side of Malachite, but the woman was watching worriedly.

"Oh Ken! What if she hurts her self?" Ilene mumbled to him and clutched is arm, trying to keep the fear from herself. "This isn't like Serena; she's been acting like a completely different person these last few months."

"Don't worry hunny, she'll be fine, right Sammie?" Ken stressed to his son.

"Sure dad, as long as meatball head doesn't trip over her own two feet like usual." The young boy laughed and felt the glance of Darien on him. "What you looking at mister?"

"Sammie! Don't be so rude!" Ilene reprimanded him and took her eyes from Serenas' near dancing form as she landed after another graceful like flight move, and apologised to Darien. "I'm so sorry sir, he's just a little upset his sisters getting more attention than he is. I'm Ilene, and this is my husband Ken, nice to meet you!"

Her smiling face caught him off guard and Darien muttered his name before shaking her hand and glaring at the kid. "Just remember kid; Karma."

The boy wrinkled his nose before turning his attention to Serena. "GO SERENA!"

Serena grinned when she heard her brother yelling encouragements to her, and then blanched when she saw who he was sitting next to.

Her music was beginning to reach its climax and she came to a stop as the music stopped, turning on her heels as she turned, sending a thin spray of ice behind her.

The audience watched her with baited breathe for her next move. The entire stadium was silent until the music began with a single beat of a drum and she moved her left leg, then her right, slowly at first them building up a speed, moving like there was a youma on her tail speeding part Darien, Malachite and her family before stopping on the other side, twirling once, twice, three times, repeating until she was a blur of blonde and silver.

Stopping once again she flung her left arm out, receiving cheers from the right of the stadium, then her right hand, receiving cheers from the left, before turning around and bowing, moving backwards, keeping her head low until the music hit its point and she twirled, jumping into a double axle then pirouetting on her tips, slowly spinning to stop as she stopped on the circle, chest heaving from the experience and face splitting from the applause from the crowd.

"Please stay on the ice Miss Tuskino." the announcer spoke and Serena nodded, standing in the middle as the crowd kept itself loud before a scream was heard behind her and she twirled around.

"MOM!"

Malachite's hand was pointed at Ilene Tuskino, filling her with his dark energy, slowly transforming her into a Negaverse lackey, who promptly jumped onto the ice, snarling and making its way towards Serena. "You energy will be my queens!"

"What did you do that for Malachite!" Prince Darien screamed at his subordinate.

"Hey what did you do to my mom!" Sam screamed in rage and jumped on Darien's back. "Change her back!"

With a grunt Darien through Sam off him and onto the ice, where Serena jumped off her feet to catch him at the last second, screaming his name.

"SAMMIE!" She yelled and struggled to stand up with his added weight. "DAD! Get out of here!"

"Not without you two and your mother!" Her dad shouted and screamed as Darien turned to him.

"DAD!" Serena screamed again and looked around, trying to find something that could help when she saw a shadow looming over her. Looking behind her she saw the hideous figure of the youma that was her mom and made herself move, still holding on to her brother like their life depended on it - and it did.

"Get that girl!" Malachite yelled and pointed to her, as Darien formed a bubble dome over the stadium, letting no one in or out. "Then drain them all dry!"

'Not on my watch.' Serena thought then looked to her brother. "Sammie, I need to you to get my bag, its in the changing room, get the little pink cell phone that Amy tell her we need help - can you do that?"

"Serena what--" "Can you do that? Sammie trust me!"

Sam nodded and yelped as Serena tossed him down the tunnel that she came up, rolling on the ice until he stopped and scrambled up, slipping and sliding down the hallways looking for the changing rooms.

Serena looked behind her and grimaced. 'Okay, I'll give them five minutes, then I'll need to fight back.'

"There is no point in running Miss Tuskino." Malachite called out and grinned from the air as he and Darien rose. "You energy will soon belong to the mighty Negaverse."

"Not if I can help it!" She yelled and jumped high the air, high enough to punch him in the mouth and loose his balance, falling to the ground.

Prince Darien sighed, changed his shoes into skates, and started skating along side Serena who was balancing on one leg, arms flailing to keep balance. "I know you from somewhere…"

"Darien!" She smiled, then frowned. "Oh pooh!"

His eyebrow rose at her choice of words. "Its Prince Darien, and how do you know me?"

"We- we used to be friends." she smiled then yelped as he dove towards her, knocking her from her feet and away from the youma's blast. "Why-Why did you just do that?"

"I-I don't know." He stuttered, pulling her along with him to get her up right. "It was-automatic I suppose."

Serena sighed, leaning into him before shaking her head. 'This isn't right! I can't fall for him! Not when he's a bad guy!'

"SERENA!" Sam yelled as he skated onto the ice with her communicator in one hand, bat on the other. "I don't know what to AHHHH!"

"SAMMIE!" She screamed and twisted in Darien grip, trying to get her brother who was picked up by the monster that was her mother. "NO!"

"SERENA! HELP!" he screamed and she broke free from Dariens grip in time to watch up close as her communicator fell from Sams grip - and smashed onto the ground below.

"NO!" She yelled and crumpled to the ground, the crowd looking on in wonder.

The world faded out as she stared at the broken piece of Amy's hard word, consequences of her actions running though her mind, leaving once she heard Sam scream again.

"HEY NEGAVERSE LACKEY! YEAH YOU!" She yelled to the youma, standing up and placing her hands on her hips, waiting until it stopped sucking her brothers' energy and focused on her.

Everyone in the stadium was watching her more closely now. The dome stopped anyone from leaving and nothing was shifting it. They couldn't get out and all hoped that one (or preferably all) of the sailor scouts were in attendance. But this girl was standing up to something that had her brother, something that was once her mother - what the hell was she thinking?

"We all came here to enjoy the sport that is ice skating, not to have our lives and days ruined by Beryl's stupid power hungry generals!" she yelled and began moving her arms around in her particular fashion, looking calm and cool while trying to find her transformation broach. "I'm sick and tired of you guys showing up at the most inopportune times - my tests, okay, my dates, not okay but I'm not gonna flip too much, a day when my family and I are having a nice time with me not messing everything up? You are so dust!"

* * *

Four girls and two cats stared in the TV screen in horror. 

"Please." The small purple cat, Luna, begged, paws covering her face. "Please tell me she isn't!"

"Her communicators been destroyed!" Amy cried after searching with her Mercury computer.

"She's transforming!" the white cat, Artimes, yelled as they watched the scene unfold. "Quick girls, follow suit and try sailor teleport!"

* * *

Prince Darien watched as the girl lifted the broach high in the air, a determined smile on her face, disbelief in the young boys, and a confused one in everyone else. 

"MOON PRISM POWER!" Serena yelled and everyone watched in awe (the spectators) horror (the scouts and her family) and disbelief (Prince Darien, Malachite, the Negaverse and the youma.)

"You-YOUR SAILOR MOON!" Malachite laughed, bending over double before straightening up, wiping a tear form his eyes. "Oh now it ALL makes sense!"

"Grr!" Sailor Moon growled and stopped her foot. "Alright Nega-creep! Your outted me in front of the whole world, now I'm gonna have some pay back!"

She began twirling in her normal way, striking her pose as she spoke. "In the name of the moon, and for all those whose after noon you have ruined, and for the lives that you have just ruined - I, Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice, will punish you!"

"Pfft." Prince Darien scoffed and skated towards her. "You're the stupid meatball head that can't score about thirty five in a test, how are you supposed to save the world?"

"No more than thirty five? We're doomed!" Someone form the crowd screamed.

"HEY!" She yelled and stomped her foot, loosing her stance and falling to the ground. After struggling to get up, she turned her back on the youma and pointed a fist at the crowd. "I may do bad in school, but you try saving the world on a nightly basis and keeping it a secret! You try living my life and keeping your self awake when you have the weight of the world on your shoulders!"

The youma decided to attack them, throwing Sam at the crowd before flying at her at top speed.

"Ayah!" Sailor Moon screamed and she skated away, running more than gliding, searching through her subspace pocket for her sector and generally running for her life, wishing the scouts were there.

Grabbing her wand she jumped over the youma and landed behind it, giving herself enough space to skate backwards and complete her attack before she was charged by the monster. "MOON SCEPTRE ESCALATION!"

With a shock the light purple youma yelled before shrinking down to the size of her mother and Sailor Moon watched helplessly as Prince Darien caught her. "NO! DON'T!"

He looked to her before nodding almost invisibly before Ilene vanished from her arms and re-appeared in her seat.

"You've won this battle Sailor Moon, but can you win the War with you secret out?" He raised an eyebrow. "Till we meet again!"

With that he and Malachite vanished, the dome of energy vanishing and the sailor scouts appearing seconds later - falling onto the ice.

* * *

Once everyone had righted themselves Luna had use her wicked special powers to make everyone forget what they had seen, and Amy hacked into the TV companies and erased all knowledge and mentioning's of the attack, as well as who Sailor Moon really was. 

Everyone who was conscious at the time only remembered an attack happening, and Sailor Moon appearing and quickly destroying the monster.

The only three people to remember where Prince Darien, Malachite and Ilene, who was out cold during Luna's mind meld and was skipped.

* * *

After finishing her diary entry Ilene looked at the clock and grimaced. If her daughter knew that she remembered the memory would be taken from her like the others. She didn't know what was worse; knowing and doing nothing, or not knowing. At least now she knew why her daughter was late home from school, either from detentions, or why the study sessions didn't help, or why she came home with more bumps and bruises than a professional wrestler or a gangster. 

All she could do was have a nice warm bath ran, plenty of food stock in the fridge and a motherly shoulder for her to lean on when things got tough.

One days she'd let her know, so that she could she her secret, but Serena was better off not knowing, not yet.


End file.
